cdfetarfandomcom-20200214-history
CTAR Express (Season 1)
cTAR Express: Journey Through Latin America is the second installment of The Amazing Race: Typ C, based on the reality television show The Amazing Race. The game featured 11 teams of two played by members of Online Reality Games Tavern. The season premiered on October 24, 2009 at 9:00 p.m. ET. The show is hosted by user Dån. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. (*) Teams that received a penalty that didn't affect their placement. (¬) Teams that received a penalty that affected their placement. 1Misty & Ash withdrew from the competition due to an accident and Misty being declared unfit to continue. 2Derek & Blake withdrew from the competition. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown »''' means the team chose to use a U-Turn; '''« indicates the team who received it. A «» indicates there was a U-Tuen available but not used. *A yellow >''' means that team chose to use the Yield; '''< indicates the team who received it. A <> indicates there was a Yield available but not used. *A colored »'''; (»', '»''' or »') means that team chose to use the Traffic Light; a colored '« indicates the team who received it. A «» indicates there was a Traffic Light available but was not used. *Matching color +''' symbols mark teams who worked together during an Intersection. Episode title quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. # "Way Better Tan Seven Years Of Bad Luck In Love" – Derek #"We Tap, Tap, Tap, Using Our Feet, Feet, Feet" – Shaleen & Sarah Race summary Leg 1 (Mexico) *Guanajuato, Guanajuato, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexico '''Mexico] (Alhóndiga de Granaditas) (Starting Line) *Guanajuato (Callejón del Beso) * Guanajuato to Dolores Hidalgo *Dolores Hidalgo (Main Square) *Dolores Hidalgo (Tomb of José Alfredo Jiménez) The First Detour of the Race was a choice between Mines or Tunnels. In Mines, teams made their way by Taxi to La Valenciana Mine. Once there, they had to help clean and polish one kilogram of silver and then weigh enough of it to achieve a value of $3,000 MXN. In Tunnels, teams made their way by foot to Porfirio Díaz Park and rode marked bikes the whole length of the Hidalgo Tunnel and back, counting the number of arches along the way. Once back at the park, they had to write how many arches they counted, if they were right, they would receive their next clue. If they were wrong, they'd have to start over. At the Roadblock, the chosen team member had to find "Helados Torres" and buy, with their own money, cups of ice cream from different flavors and eat them until they find 3 small flags hidden at the bottom. Only 5 flavors of ice cream had a flag at the bottom and once a racer ordered an ice cream, they had to finish the whole cup before asking for another one. ;Additional tasks *At the Starting Line, teams had to search the Alhóndiga de Granaditas for one of 11 License Plates from the state of Guanajuato. The last three teams would be immediately out of the race. *To be able to check in at the Pit Stop, teams had to bring 10 locals with them as they sung one of the songs written by José Alfredo Jiménez. Leg 2 (Mexico) *Angangueo, Michoacán (Sierra Chincua) *Pátzcuaro (Casa de los Once Patios) *Pátzcuaro (Arco-Iris) *Janitzio (Statue of José María Morelos) In this leg's Roadblock one team member had to para-glide from the top of the Chincua hill to the bottom of the valley. The Detour was a choice between Dead and Alive. In Dead, teams made their way by foot to El Sagrario. Once there, they had to find a church, and choose and fill an altar honoring one dead celebrity. Once they assembled all the elements required for the altar, teams received their next clue. In Alive, teams made their way by foot to the Plaza Grande. There, they had to choose a pair of old men, and together with them learn to perform the Danza de los Viejitos. Once they dominated the moves, they had to perform together on the streets and collect 50 pesos worth of tips. Once teams collected enough money, they received their next clue. ;Additional tasks *At the Sierra Chincua, teams had to visit the Monarch Butterfly Sanctuary and retrieve a clue hidden within the butterflies. *At Arco-Iris, teams had to find and eat a sugar skull with their name on it. Leg 3 (Mexico → Honduras) * Morelia, Michoacán (General Francisco J. Mujica International Airport) to La Ceiba, Honduras (Golosón International Airport) *La Ceiba (Banana Republic Guest House) * La Ceiba to Roatán *Roatán (Old Port Royal) *Roatán (Mango Creek Lodge) In this Fast Forward, the Intersected teams had to harvest and press enough pineapples to get at least 2 liters of juice. The Detour was a choice between Downwards and Upwards. In Downwards, the intersected teams made their way to Pico Bonito canopy and travel down a zip line course. In Upwards, the intersected teams made their way to Pico Bonito climbing station and had to scale a 10-meter rock to receive their next clue. The Roadblock had one team member diving into the ocean trying to find and open a treasure chest with their next clue inside. Leg 4 (Honduras → Cuba) * Roatán (Juan Manuel Gálvez International Airport) to Havana, Cuba (José Martí International Airport) *Havana (El Capitolio) *Havana (Cathedral of Havana) *Havana (John Lennon Park) *Matanzas (Estadio Victoria de Girón) *Varadero (Villa DuPont) The Detour was a choice between Harmony and Cadence. In Harmony, teams made their way by foot to La Casa de la Música. Once there, they searched through the catalog of songs for one of eight marked ones. Then, they took on the stage and tried to sing as closely as possible to the Spanish pronunciation. In Cadence, teams donned traditional clothing and lead a Conga line of tourists through the city. Teams had to pass through several checkpoints along the way to their destination. At the Speedbump, Farrah & Chester had to search through hundreds of pairs of glasses to find those that fit the statue of John Lennon. At the Roadblock, the chosen team member had to bat a pitch made by a minor league baseball player and hit a home run. ;Additional tasks *At the Pit Start teams were given the instruction to find to the city where Celia Cruz was born. *After the Detour teams were told to go to the only baroque building with asymmetrical features. Leg 5 (Cuba → Dominican Republic)